Precious: Seduction
by Inkcharm
Summary: Tala/Kai, humour, one-shot: What Tala wants most ist for Kai to submit. How to accomplish that goal? Well, seduction is the key, of course.


**Title:** Precious Seduction**  
Author:** Yumeko Dragonfly**  
Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Summary:** Kissing and hugging and confessing your love were all very well, but that was just not all a relationship was about. This was so much more important, so much more intimate in ways none of the two could comprehend yet. Precious-verse, one-shot  
**Pairings:** Tala/Kai  
**Disclaimer:** The TV show "Beyblade" does not belong to me, nor do its characters or anything related to the show. I make no profit out of this story, it is written merely for fun and entertainment of other fans.**  
Note:** This is set in the my very own fanverse I started to create with "precious". This is not a true follow-up story, in fact, it could play at any time before or after Precious. There will be more stories featuring that setting.

* * *

This, Tala realized, was just going perfect. He had Kai here with him, utterly vulnerable to his manipulation. The smaller Russian's eyes were slightly widened, the crimson orbs did not dare stray from the taller teen's.

Perfect.

Kai would submit to him.

Ever so gently, Tala reached out and placed a hand on Kai's waist, making the other flinch away. Too intimate then. Later.

"It's alright, Kai." Tala did his best to smile reassuringly. It was not something he did often, but it came easily now. This was about Kai, about them. "I'm here."

Kai just gave him That Look, but after living with him for such a long time, Tala was basically immune. He opted to move closer, letting Kai feel the warmth of his own body instead of touching him. In order to get what he wanted, he had to go slowly, carefully. This was like a dance. Now, Tala was no good dancer, but he could still work with the metaphor just fine.

He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Don't worry, Kai. Don't allow yourself to think. Just feel."

Seduction was the key to success, and Tala prided himself on being a good seducer. Not just good, he kicked some serious butt, truth be told, and he would pull every trick now with Kai. Kissing and hugging and confessing your love were all very well, but that was just not all a relationship was about. This was so much more important, so much more intimate in ways none of the two could comprehend yet.

"Just you and me, Kai. Look at me."

And he did. In fact, Kai was seemed too terrified to look at anything but Tala. Good. That would work to Tala's advantage. Ever so gently he placed a fingertip on Kai's jaw and started tracing it slowly, barely even touching. He could see his boyfriend tensing. Despite them having lived together for so long now – with Bryan and Spencer in the mix, too – and despite them being an item, Kai would occasionally still dislike physical contact, especially when he was uneasy because of anything. So Tala waited until he could feel his boyfriend relaxing, before he cupped his cheek, continuing to stroke with his thumb.

"There you go. Everything happens according to your pace, love. I will not rush you. I will not do anything you are not comfortable with."

"If that were the case we wouldn't even be here."

Tala just smirked. Yes, Kai's "I'm feeling uncomfortable"-self tended to snap randomly at people. But Tala was used to it and didn't mind all that much. How could he? He loved this boy, after all. And that meant he loved every aspect of him. If Kai didn't pull back into himself from time to time, if he suddenly stopped being a bastard from time to time, he just wouldn't be Kai anymore.

So Tala didn't even mind, when Kai turned his head away, breaking the contact. He knew that he would be rewarded for his patience, and the reward would outweigh the trouble by far.

"Come now", he all but purred. "Kari…"

There was alarm in those crimson eyes for a moment, then Kai actually had the nerve to blush. Got you, Tala thought and stepped closer once more. Almost touching, but not quite. He bowed down to whisper in Kai's ear.

"Don't turn from me, Kari. You will not regret this. I promise, I will make it worth your while." And yes, finally, he managed to get a hand on Kai's waist without being pushed away. "Now, this is better", he murmured, lips brushing against the delicate shell. He could feel Kai shivering slightly. Now this was going in the intended direction. "Just relax, Kari. Let me worry about everything. You can lay back…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

Their eyes locked again. There was no amusement in Kai's gaze, but Tala understood just the same.

"Look, Kai", he murmured, switching back to his boyfriend's real name, thus showing that he wouldn't waltz right over the other's heart. "I know… this makes you uneasy. I understand it all. But we talked about this."

His hands were moving, fingertips stroking up and down Kai's arms. He could feel goosebumps. Not counting in Tyson, he was the only one who could get underneath Kai's skin like that. And Tyson did not count, for he was not Kai's lover. And then, finally, the ice melted from the phoenix' eyes to be replaced by the needy look Tala had been hoping for all along.

"I will guide you", Tala assured. "We both know I have more experience with this than you – and you know me. You love me. You can allow yourself to trust me."

Slowly, those crimson orbs closed and Kai nodded after a short eternity. Finally there!

"Now… why don't we take off your beloved tank top, hm?"

The glare again.

"Oh, come on, it's just me. There's no one else to see. Besides, Kai – I already know all your scars."

The shadow of a memory hung between them for a moment.

Kai initiated a soft kiss to break the tension. Tala waited until he could feel a hand lightly settle on his shoulder, the other resting on his chest, until he wrapped his arms around Kai's slim waist and pulled him close, meeting no resistance this time.

Their lips moved slowly, gently, a careful dance that made both boys fall in love with each other all over again. Tongues touched and sparks flew. Tala's fingertips felt the tickle of hair, so he gave a gentle tug, earning himself a feral hiss from the phoenix. Ah, yes, he loved long hair, he loved Kai's braid, he loved KAI and he loved getting to do this to the smaller one, FINALLY.

After a while they parted, pressing their lips together just once more and gazing into each other's eyes. Tala smirked again.

"You're still dressed, I see. That kind of defies the purpose."

Kai rolled his eyes and reached to undress, when Tala stopped him again with a knowing smile.

"You don't get to handle me like some dress-up doll", the dual-haired teen growled, receiving a slap to the butt instead. He almost shrieked. "I'll remember that next time you desire food."

"I could always just go to a restaurant."

"I'll remember that the next time you need money."

Damn, right. There was this little catch that all the money on their account was Kai's. That could indeed be a tiny hindrance.

"I'll just beg, then."

"I'll remember that the next time the press is bugging me."

"You know, your threats are falling on deaf ears…"

"As usual."

"… so there's really no point. Oh hey, skin." Tala quickly moved forward and kissed a collarbone, only to be pushed away by Kai again.

"You know, it's bad enough that you actually make me go through with this, so you don't have to be all over me in a public dressing room."

Ice blue and crimson met again, until Tala shrugged. "Fine, have it your way, princess. As long as you don't force me to coax you into stuff like this again. You can be such a pain in the ass."

Silence hung for a while. Kai cocked an eyebrow and Tala rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. And he deserved it, really. It had brought it on himself."

"How am I the pain in the ass, when you're the one who… You know what, just… get a move on, Tal. I want to get out of here."

Tala pulled Kai against him and kissed him deeply. So there it was, Kai had finally given up on fighting against this for good. Tala picked a crimson red pullover and a tight pair of black jeans, handing both to Kai. "That first. Give me the top and baggy pants."

Kai, having shed both pieces of clothing by now, glared. The effect was lost when he looked as devourable as he did right not, nearly naked with parts of his braid undone.

"You will not destroy them, Tal. I'm serious."

Yeah. It was truly too bad that in order to talk Kai into letting Tala pick new clothes for him, he had to promise to let him keep the old beyblading outfit, too.

A few days later print magazines across the world featured articles on an "all new Kai Hiwatari" or "a Boy Wonder grown up". The pictures, worth huge sums of money because it was so hard getting any pictures of him, featured Kai Hiwatari dressed in black jeans and a crimson red pullover – both a deliciously tight fit – walking down some snow-covered Russian street. Missing the trademark white scarf the press was proud to announce he had let his hair grow long enough to wear it in a waistlong braid, a hairstyle the scarf had been cleverly disguising up until now.

Kai looked at himself on the pictures, lowered the paper and glared at Tala over the breakfast table. The redhead was oblivious. The paper just reminded him how good it was to get Kai to submit in public from time to time.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.

Future "Precious" stories will feature something out of this pot:  
- the background story of the nickname "Kari"  
- Kai and Tala becoming an item  
- a Beyblade reunion, where the others get introduced to Kai's new life.  
- something on Kai's hair  
- something featuring the every day life of Bryan, Spencer, Kai and Tala

* * *


End file.
